burning hatred
by Maru-sha
Summary: when Inuyasha punishes Serenity a bit too much, Serenity questions about his love for her as a sister. Now she goes about starting fires with her dark energy spells. Will Inuyasha right this wrong before Serenity burns down the whole city ?
1. Fire Starter

Serenity sat in a chair which wasn't facing the corner, waiting for Inu- yasha to lecture her. She had done a very mean prank this time, putting water in his bed, so it looked like he wet himself. Plus, she had called kagome and told her that inu-yasha hated her, or course kagome knew it was a prank, so she didn't get upset, but inu-yasha sure did. "What am I gonna do ? I went too far this time..." thought serenity as she wagged her tail nervously.  
  
Inu-yasha came into the room and closed the door. He didn't look too happy, in fact, he was an inch from almost turning full demon. "Look inu-yasha, I really didn't mean to do those pranks" said serenity. "Don't give me that excuse ! I've told you thousands of times to never EVER pull pranks !!!" shouted inu-yasha. "Im sorry, im so very sorry !" said serenity. "Get up" said inu-yasha. Serenity stood up and inu-yasha walked over to Serenity's bed and sat down. "Come here !!" yelled inu-yasha. Serenity backed away, she knew what was going to happen. "I said come here !!!" shouted inu- yasha.  
  
Serenity walked over to inu-yasha. Her heart raced, her palms grew sweaty and her tail fell limp and dragged as she walked. "Your not gonna spank me are you ?" asked serenity as she stopped walking. "What do you think ?!!" yelled inu-yasha. Inu-yasha was stern, and serenity wasn't a person to be grounded. She had enough passion in everything she did so that even chores where fun to her. Serenity walked over and stood near inu-yasha, and before she knew it, inu-yasha grabbed her wrist and yanked her over his lap. She felt inu-yasha's hand push her tail onto her back. She hopped and prayed he wouldn't pull up her skirt, her prayers were answered. Inu-yasha leveled his hand with serenity's upturned rear-end. He raised his hand high and brought it whickering down. A loud SMACK was heard to his ears and serenity shouted in pain. Again and again he brought his hand down hard on serenity's bottom. Serenity tried to hide her tears, but they soon were flowing from her eyes and onto the floor.  
  
"Please stop inu-yasha-sama !!! It huuuuurrrrrrts !!!" cried serenity. Inu- yasha ignored her pleading for mercy, he was ticked off this time and he wasn't stopping until he got tired. Serenity's cries rang out, trying to get inu-yasha to stop. After a while, the pain became too great and she just cried her eyes out, she was way too sore to even kick her legs anymore. She grabbed onto inu-yasha's pants and gripped each time another forceful spank came down. "Please, no more !!" begged serenity. "Shut-up ! Im not stopping until I feel you've been punished enough !" shouted inu- yasha.  
  
Inu-yasha was nowhere near tired, at this point the spanking seemed endless. "This has to stop !" thought serenity. She let go of inu-yasha's pants and raised her hand a bit. A large blue flame appeared, she was going to burn inu-yasha's foot and get away. Then, serenity noticed that the constant hitting at her rear stopped. Inu-yasha grabbed her wrist that held the fox-fire and the flame disappeared. "And what were you planning on doing with your attack ? Burn me so I'd let you go ?" said inu-yasha coldly. Serenity remained silent. "No such luck fox-girl" said inu-yasha. He wrapped his arm around serenity's waist and started to rain a series of painful slaps on serenity's bottom. Serenity gripped at his pants again and cried from the sheer pain of the punishment.  
  
After what seemed an eternity, inu-yasha stopped spanking serenity. Serenity tried to get off his lap, but was in too much pain. Finally, inu- yasha knocked her off his lap and serenity fell to the floor. Serenity got to her feet and backed away from inu-yasha. Inu-yasha got up and left her room, slamming the door shut behind him. Serenity limped over to her bed and crawled onto it and rested on her stomach.  
  
She reached back to rub her bottom, but before she could, her hand was forced away when she felt heat on her hand. Serenity buried her face into the covers of her bed and sobbed. "Doesn't inu-yasha love me anymore ?...he hurt me this much and didn't even hug me afterwards, which he always does. I've been punished by him before, but not this badly..." thought serenity. "That bastard, cruel hearted poor excuse for a demon !"Serenity whispered. Serenity felt some things in her she never felt before, bitterness, hatred, and malice. She got up and went into her closet. When she came out she had on her pajamas. She got into bed and slept on her stomach.  
  
The next day, it was a normal Saturday morning. The sun was bright, and birds were singing. Serenity awoke and tried to roll over, but stayed on her stomach. "Im still not healed" thought serenity. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Later, she came downstairs dressed in her uniform for school. It was her favorite thing to wear, even on weekends. On her way down one of the halls, she and inu-yasha crossed paths. Serenity wanted to hit him, or say something to him. Keeping her common sense in check, she just continued walking. "Im going outside to practice" said serenity. "Whatever" said inu-yasha as he went into his room.  
  
When serenity meant practice, she meant on her aim. Outside in the backyard, she held up a bow and arrow and aimed it at a target. "I wish inu- yasha was still pinned to that tree" thought serenity as she let the arrow fly and it missed the target completely. She held another arrow in place and was about to shoot it. "Hey serenity !!" shouted a familiar voice. Serenity looked around and saw Koga walk up to her. "Oh, hi koga" said serenity as she let another arrow fly. Koga watched the arrow hit a rock and snap in two. "Your aim is off, is something bothering you ?" said koga. "A bit" said serenity as she looked into koga's eyes.  
  
"Has someone hurt you ? You don't seem your usual perky self" said koga. Serenity just stayed silent. "Come on, you can tell me" said koga. Then, serenity glared at koga very bitterly. "Go away !" shouted serenity as she aimed an arrow at koga. Koga backed away from serenity. Serenity narrowed her eyes and her hair was blown to the side as a cold wind blew. "I see now, inu-yasha hurts me just for sheer pleasure. If this is how he feels when he's hurting me, I like the feeling" thought serenity. "Farewell koga !!" shouted serenity as she jumped into the air and disappeared in a flame of fox-fire.  
  
Way on the other side of town, serenity re-appeared on top of a building. She still had her bow and arrows with her. "Lets see how I feel if I do this" said serenity as she aimed an arrow at a far away building. She let the arrow go and it flew straight at the building. When it hit, the arrow let loose a dark energy and the building burst into flames. Serenity was shocked at the sight. Fire sirens flared and she saw fire trucks and ambulances rush to the burning building. Serenity grinned evilly, she was proud of her new power with dark energy. She jumped up and disappeared in fox-fire once again.  
  
When serenity returned home, koga was still a bit shocked from serenity trying to attack him. Koga sat on the couch as was watching the news. A broadcast came on about the fire at the building serenity shot her arrow at. The reporter said all that was left of the building was a pink feathered arrow that seemed to be glowing with a visible dark aura surrounding it. "Kikyo must be on the prowl again" said koga. Serenity looked up and kept her evil grin from showing. "What a shame" said serenity. She almost sat down next to koga, but remembered about how much it would hurt if she did. Still, serenity had never felt this much pleasure from causing trouble, even her best prank in the world didn't top this feeling. She planed on doing it again soon, very soon.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Hajime The Arosnist

Inu-yasha knocked on the door to serenity's room, he got no answer. "Serenity, open up !" shouted Inu-yasha. "Go away..." said serenity. "Open the door serenity !!" yelled Inu-yasha. "I don't wanna talk to you right now, leave me alone" said serenity calmly. Inu-yasha gritted his teeth and slashed the door with his claws. "Its demon-proof, remember ?" said serenity. Not a scratch was left on the door. Serenity reluctantly opened the door and side-stepped away from Inu-yasha. "Can I talk to you ?" asked Inu-yasha. Serenity nodded. Just as Inu-yasha was about to speak, a loud explosion was heard. Inu-yasha and serenity ran at equal speed to the front door and went outside.  
  
On the outskirts of town, an office building was engulfed in flames. "Another fire ? Man, it feels as if we're under attack" said Inu-yasha. "Hmm...maybe..." said serenity softly. "Maybe what ?" asked Inu-yasha. "Maybe I should go check it out" said serenity. "Just don't get into anymore trouble, you hear ?" said Inu-yasha a bit sternly. Serenity nodded and ran off after taking her bow and arrows with her.  
  
Serenity reached the building and tried to go inside, but she was stopped. "Hey you, kid !! Get away from there !" shouted an officer. "I have to see whats going on !!" yelled serenity. The officer grabbed serenity by her shirt collar and easily lifted her off the ground. "Hey, let me go ya' creep !! I know very powerful people !!" shouted serenity as she thrashed in the officer's grasp. "You're not allowed on the premises ! Now I'll just hang onto you until we can call your parents or guardian" said the officer. Serenity eyes widened at what the officer said.  
  
"Hmm ? You've suddenly gone quiet" said the officer. Serenity sighed. "Gomen ne ! Let me go please !!" begged serenity. The officer set serenity down again. "Now let us do our job !" shouted the officer. "May I ask what happened ?" asked serenity. "The fire just started without warning. People are saying its arson, but we're trying to find out if something else could've caused the fire" said the officer. "Arson...maybe" said serenity. "How do you know ?" asked officer suspicious-like. "I just have a good intuition" said serenity. "Is that so ? Well, you should go on home now" said the officer. Serenity nodded and walked off.  
  
Instead of obeying the officer, serenity went and checked out the burned up building. She searched around and was about to leave, but then something caught her eye. On the ground near what used to be a bush outside of the office building was a used lighter. "A lighter ? It was arson !" said serenity. She picked it up and gave it whiff. "The person who owned this lighter dropped this...I'll find them" said serenity. Serenity took another good whiff of the scent on the lighter, got a scent and ran off towards the scent.  
  
Serenity was running through an alley way, following the scent. She saw someone quickly rush down another way. Serenity jumped clear over the person and landed in front of them. "Out of my way !!" shouted the person. "Not until you tell me why you burned down that office building" said serenity. The person gasped. "H-how did you know ?! I didn't see you around !!" shouted the person. Serenity tossed the lighter to the person and they caught it. "Your scent was on this, that's good enough proof that you did it" said serenity. "So what ? I don't care" said the person. "So, whats your name ?" asked serenity. "The name is Hajime Neotaki, and if you dare tell the fed's that I started the fire, I'll for sure break out of jail and burn down your house !" said the person.  
  
Hajime had long, light blue hair which was in a ponytail, red eyes that would be green but she wears contacts, and wore a black shirt with faded black jeans, but she wore a long coat like the one Inspector Zenegada (from Lupin the Third) wears to cover her clothes. "Don't worry...I started a fire too" said serenity. "Ha !! Yeah right ! You look like a goody-two- shoes !" said Hajime. "Oh really ? Im the one who started that fire and the only trace of evidence was the arrow with a dark aura around it" said serenity.  
  
"No way ! You can't be her !!" shouted Hajime. "Yep" said serenity. Hajime walked off a bit a lit a cigarette. "Im curious, why did you start the fire ?" asked serenity. "None of your business !" shouted Hajime as she puffed smoke from her cigarette. Serenity was about to give up, but then she saw Hajime do something very familiar. Hajime was rubbing her backside a bit as she smoked her cigarette. "What happened ?" asked serenity. "Got a whipping, what do you care ?" asked Hajime.  
  
"You too ?!" exclaimed serenity. "You mean, your parents do that too ?" asked Hajime. "I don't have parents, my brother is my guardian and he believes in spanking me as punishment" said serenity. "That's rough..." said Hajime. "And you like to start fires ?" asked serenity. "I want people to feel the burning pain I go through" said Hajime. "Same here" said serenity with a grin, an evil one at that. "No kidding ? This may be the start of a great friendship" said Hajime as she extended her hand to shake serenity's hand. Serenity shook Hajime's hand and grinned again.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
